The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Production testing of radio devices generally includes calibration followed by a verification test for each radio device. The calibration is used, for example, to tune radio settings of a particular radio device according to a specification such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) specification. The verification process helps ensure that the calibration is within the specification. Because the calibration is performed on each production unit, calibration can take about 30% of a total module test time in a manufacturing setting. Reducing calibration testing time generally facilitates much shorter manufacturing test time on radio devices in mass production and provides cost savings.